thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyssander Ghan
Lyssander Ghan is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s thirteenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Erika Danyie.' ' 'Lyssander Ghan' Age: 12 District: the Capitol Gender: Male Weapons: Warhammer, swords Personalty: Lyssander is a quiet and calm kid, who doesn´t let the hustle and bustle of the Capitol to get to his head. He loves to just sit and relax all day without worrying or stressing. He is serious when he needs to be though, and never backs away from a challenge. Lyssander is a bit lazy and would rather slack off at home instead of seeing things outside in the world. History: The Ghan family was very rich, and so Lyssander had privileges that other kids in Panem didn´t have straight from his birth. His parents owned a large mansion in the villa district of the Capitol, and Lyssander was an only child, so naturally he was spoiled. He never bothered to go out of the house and play with other kids if he wasn´t forced to by his parents, he would rather be inside and read a book or sleep. At first his parents were very annoyed by his behavior, but after a while they started to accepting, since Lyssander was very stubborn and it was a chore to force him into things. The other children in his neighbourhood didn´t really see much of him, and he didn´t have any real friends, but Lyssander managed fine all on his own. His parents were very busy at work, and often came home late into the night, so Lyssander also became very independent. Soon the lack of consistent human contact made him a social outcast, and he started to be afraid to contact with other people. His parents were worried about him, and so they got him sessions at a psyciatric institution. There the doctors revealed that he has developed social anxiety and manical depressive stature. This caused him to want to freeze himself out of socelity completely, but this also caused his manical depression. When Lyssander was "up" he became crazed and could see things that weren´t acually there. He would kick and scream, and become overall very hyperactive. But just as quickly as he went up, he came down and became very sad and sullen for days at a row, before he would spike upwards again. His mental illness became a more and more pressing problem, until the climax at a family holiday in June, when Lyssander was twelve. The entire Ghan family had came to Lyssander and his parent´s home to meet up with eachother, some of them Lyssander had never met. The intense social pressure made him freak out and hide in his room. When his mother noticed his abcense she ran up to his room and found him trashing on the floor, screaming. She tried to contact him, but he was too distant. That was when Lyssander started to turn on her. In his manical state, he attacked his mother. She tried to run, but Lyssander pinned her down and started beating and kicking her, screaming as he did. Everyone else were outside in the garden, grilling, while Lyssander was beating his mother to death. When he finally came down again, it was already too late. His mother laid beneath him, bloody and very. very dead. After that he was put into the psyciatric institution full-time. His therapists convinced the Peacekeepers to not execute him, since he was mentally ill after all. Lyssander´s life was hell, he was just a normal kid, he didn´t want to be locked up for the rest of his life. So when his first reaping came along, he volunteered at once. Preferred Alliance: Lyssander wants to ally with someone who gets him, kinda, someone who understands how serious his illness is and that it is nothing to joke about. He doesn´t want a very big alliance, maybe one or two tributes. Strengths: Speed, intelligence, likeable Weaknesses: Strength, climbing, survival LyssanderReaping.png|Lyssander at the Reapings. LyssanderArena.png|Lyssander in the Arena. LyssanderVictor.png|Lyssander in his Victor's Interview. Trivia *His last name Ghan comes from the country Ghana, located in west Africa. *His name was first Lucas, but after some research by Yoonie it was changed to Lyssander. Category:Capitol Category:Males Category:12 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer